wellyplfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
FeueR
O aktorze Ogólne Jego imię to Daniel, choć nikt z ekipy nigdy nie wołał go po imieniu. Ma 18 lat i podobnie jak WellyPL, uczy się w kierunku informatycznym. Mieszka nieopodal stolicy Polski, w Wyszkowie. Jego nick wywodzi się z niemieckiej piosenki Feuer Frei, którą sam wrzucił na YouTube (gdyż nikt inny tego nie zrobił), a słowo to po niemiecku oznacza ogień. Przygoda z Minecraftem _FeueR_ dostał się do ekipy już następnego dnia po wypuszczeniu filmu Gdyby kreskówki były w Minecrafcie..., na którego kulisach została uruchomiona rekrutacja, w której głównym wymogiem było posiadanie Minecrafta Premium. Film pojawił się dokładnie tydzień po założeniu przez FeueR'a konta premium, którego nie zakupił za pieniądze, lecz wirtualne punkty zdobywane przez wykonywanie zadań w różnych grach. Powstanie skórki Z powodu niskich umiejętności artystycznych nie myślał nawet o własnym tworzeniu swojej postaci od zera. Jego skórka powstała z części wielu znalezionych w internecie skórek i została lekko poprawiona. Postać ta przedstawia jasnoskórą osobę ubraną w kolorowe ubranie przykryte czarnymi paskami, co daje świetny efekt wizualny podczas patrzenia z różnych perspektyw. 3 czerwca 2018 roku przerobił swoją skórkę, tworząc od zera poszczególne części ciała na poprzedni wzór, lecz dodał dłonie, część szyi, twarz creepera na plecach (zamiast "F" znaczącego Feuer), podwyższył stopy oraz rozjaśnił kolor skóry. Kolory teraz nie są tęczowe względem całej szerokości ciała, a poszczególnych jego części, zachowując odbicie w taki sposób, by kolory krzyżowały się. Role Następne 25 sposobów jak strollować kolegę w Minecrafcie * 2 scena "Zakaz wjazdu" - zastępca na ujęciu, gdy pierwszy gracz rzuca perłą i pokazuje na portal * 3 scena "Pomocna wędka" - pomocnik przy spawnowaniu creeperów z ukrycia; zastępca na ujęciu spadnięcia z wieży * 4 scena "Puzzle" - zastępca na ujęciu wykończenia dachu oraz zeskoczenia z budynku * 6 scena "Winda" - troll * 7 scena "Nieoceniony pomocnik" - zastępca na ujęciu stworzenia bałwana * 10 scena "Nowy portal" - strollowany * 12 scena "Nieproszony gość" - troll * 13 scena "Podejrzany diament" - strollowany (wcześniej odbywały się nieudane próby nagrania sceny przez zastępców) * 16 scena "Wilk" - zastępca strollowanego aktora * 17 scena "Wybuchowa kopia" - troll * 18 scena "Zebranie pod drzwiami" - zastępca na ujęciu patrzenia przez okno oraz śmierci * 20 scena "Pajęczyny" - zastępca na ujęciu wejścia trolla do kopalni * 21 scena "Potrzebna pomoc" - zastępca trollującego aktora (zastąpiony przez innego zastępcę na ujęciu odgrodzenia się brukiem od szkieletów); pomocnik przy wypuszczeniu szkieletów w ostatnim ujęciu * 22 scena "Nieprzespana noc" - zastępca na ujęciu położenia łóżka na platformie i śmierci * 24 scena "Kolejka widokowa" - pomocnik przy wypuszczeniu Vindicatora na ujęciu przejazdu przez leśną posiadłość; wiedźma na ujęciu przejazdu przez bagna; latający niedźwiedź na ujęciu przejazdu przez śnieżne tereny * 25 scena "Dyskoteka" - występowanie własną postacią we wszystkich ujęciach; zastępca na ujęciu wciskania przycisków (bez pułapki); zastępca na ujęciu wejścia DJ'a pod scenę, kładzenia czerwonego proszku oraz wyjścia spod sceny; zastępca na ujęciu wyjścia aktora z wc oraz śmierci od Withera Gdyby inne gry były w Minecrafcie... * 2 scena "Tetris" - pomocnik przy zrzuceniu cementu * 3 scena "Flappy Bird" - pomocnik przy zabiciu papugi w odpowiednim momencie * 4 scena "Sonic" - pomocnik przy zabiciu aktora w odpowiednim momencie * 5 scena "Mario" - Mario (villager) * 6 scena "Farming Simulator" - śmierć (latająca czaszka z motyką) * 7 scena "World of Warship" - atakujący * 8 scena "Guitar Hero" - występowanie na nagraniu, które zostało usunięte i nagrane ponownie przez innych aktorów * 9 scena "Train Simulator" - maszynista; na ujęciu wjazdu na stację zastąpiony przez innego aktora - zamiast tego jazda pustym wagonem * 12 scena "60 seconds" - siedzący w pomieszczeniu * 13 scena "Curve Fever" - gracz w kolorze zielonym * 14 scena "Fortnite" - postać własna; w ujęciu wejścia dachem i zniszczenia skrzyni zastąpiony przez innego aktora; zastępca aktora na ujęciu wysokiego wyskoku w górę, przechodzenia między drzewami oraz zestrzelenia gracza tworzącego schody w górę * 15 scena "Flight Simulator" - stojący ostatni w kolejce na lotnisku * 16 scena "Civilization" - łucznik * 18 scena "Heroes of Might and Magic" - bohater na koniu * 19 scena "Stick Fight" - żółty gracz * 20 scena "Deluxe Ski Jumping" - stojący za sędziami [[Gdyby wydarzenia historyczne były w Minecrafcie...|'Gdyby wydarzenia historyczne były w Minecrafcie...']] * 2 scena "Potop" - prowadzący zwierzęta * 3 scena "Wyginięcie dinozaurów" - jeden ze smoków * 4 scena "Wynalezienie narzędzi" - wynalazca kilofa * 5 scena "Budowa piramid" - wykańczający wieżyczkę piramidy i spadający z niej * 6 scena "Przejście przez Morze Czerwone" - postać własna, pomoc przy otwieraniu i zamykaniu przejścia * 7 scena "Achilles" - Achilles * 8 scena "Koń Trojański" - strażnik * 9 scena "Pierwsze igrzyska olimpijskie" - zastąpiony rzucający trójzębem * 10 scena "Życie Jezusa" - Jezus (z wyjątkiem ujęcia na wieczerzy i wniebowstąpienia) * 13 scena "Palenie na stosie" - Feuer �� * 16 scena "Rozbiory Polski" - przygotowanie sceny i map, ostateczne niewystąpienie * 18 scena "II bitwa pod Ypres" - zastąpiony jeden z łuczników * 19 scena "Rozpoczęcie II wojny światowej" - udział w przygotowaniach, ostateczne niewystąpienie * 20 scena "Obozy koncentracyjne" - zastąpiony strażnik obozu * 21 scena "Atak na Pearl Harbor" - zastąpiony wychodzący z budynku * 24 scena "Lądowanie na Księżycu" - zastąpiony obserwator Ciekawostki * Najbardziej znane ekipie wydarzenie związane z tą postacią to dwukrotne spłonięcie jej domu na serwerze survival ekipy w ciągu jednego dnia - pierwszy raz podpalony przez innego gracza, a drugi poprzez trafienie piorunem w trakcie burzy. Wydarzenie to jest wręcz ironiczne co do jego nicku, który z niemieckiego oznacza właśnie ogień. * Pomarańczowa platforma, na której znajduje się FeueR na zdjęciach w sekcji poniżej, została wybudowana przez niego w losowym miejscu w losowych okolicznościach na świecie nagrywkowym Gdyby inne gry były w Minecrafcie. Znajdując się na niej postanowił zrobić screeny swojego nowego skina, a niedługo potem nastąpiło nagranie poprawkowe do sceny Civilization. Gdy już WellyPL wypuścił film podglądowy, okazało się, że w kadrze tej sceny znajduje się owa pomarańczowa platforma. WellyPL, zniechęcony kolejnymi poprawkami w nagraniach, postanowił ukryć platformę poprzez nałożenie grafiki wody skopiowanej z morza znajdującego się wokół. * Jest założycielem dwóch pierwszych serwerów survival w piątej ekipie filmowej (w tym świata, na którym nagrywane było Następne 25 sposobów jak strollować kolegę w Minecrafcie) * Nie był aktywny na Publicznym serwerze WellyPL. Co jakiś czas wchodził na 5 sekund, aby napisać "chruuuuuuuuuuuuuuum" lub "kwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", po czym wychodził. Tak samo na konferencji ekipy, lecz to robił w losowych godzinach nocnych. * W 12 scenie filmu Następne 25 sposobów jak strollować kolegę w Minecrafcie zombie nie potrafił przejść przez otwarte drzwi ani furtki, dlatego drzwi zniszczył siekierą zamiast je otworzyć, a zamiast otworzyć furtki - zespawnował go na miejscu. * W 13 scenie filmu Następne 25 sposobów jak strollować kolegę w Minecrafcie troll wchodzi do kopalni poprzez piwnicę jego domu, co nie miało miejsca w rzeczywistości. * W 20 scenie filmu Następne 25 sposobów jak strollować kolegę w Minecrafcie w 13:54 minucie filmu w ziemi znalazła się dziura, której nie ma na kolejnym ujęciu. Spowodowane jest to późniejszą poprawką ujęcia, podczas której WellyPL kazał trzymać zastępcy ziemię w ręku. Dlatego, że jej nie miał w ekwipunku, wykopał pierwszą lepszą i zauważone to zostało dopiero po opublikowaniu filmu. * W 21 scenie filmu Następne 25 sposobów jak strollować kolegę w Minecrafcie, podczas zastępowania aktora trollującego, dwukrotnie zagrał o 1 nutę za dużo na drugim od lewej bloku dźwiękowym. * W 24 scenie filmu Następne 25 sposobów jak strollować kolegę w Minecrafcie w 18:14 minucie filmu w środku posiadłości stał widzialny z tyłu. Nikt nie zauważył tego faktu. * W 9 scenie filmu Gdyby inne gry były w Minecrafcie... na ujęciu wjazdu na stację musiał zostać zastąpiony przez innego aktora z powodu zmiany wyglądu swojej postaci i niedziałającej przywróconej poprzedniej wersji skórki. Nagrał to zastępca ze zmienioną teksturą Steve. * W 14 scenie filmu Gdyby inne gry były w Minecrafcie... w 5:56 minucie wpada do budynku przez dach, robiąc dziurę pod sobą, a w 6:24 minucie widać, jak ponownie do niego wskakuje z bloku obok. * W 15 scenie filmu Gdyby inne gry były w Minecrafcie... w ostatnim ujęciu za jego sprawą możemy ujrzeć liczbę 69 na pasie startowym. Podczas nagrywania tego ujęcia z nudów zbudował swastykę, na którą reakcję Welly'ego można zobaczyć w 1:28:41 kulis i wpadek. * W 18 scenie filmu Gdyby inne gry były w Minecrafcie... po rzuceniu mikstury, ta działała również na niego. Z tego powodu tuż po jej wyrzuceniu musiał wpisać /effect clear. Galeria